2-(1,3-Diaza-2-cycloalken-2-ylamino)quinazolines and substituted quinazolines have been disclosed as having in vitro antiviral activity in Belgian Pat. No. 815,196. However, there is no assertion or suggestion that these compounds have in vivo activity.
It has been discovered that these compounds have significant in vivo antiviral activity as well.